


The Courting Dance

by LosttotheHoping



Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: Adventure in deep space, Again, Aikka and Eva have very little patience when it comes to saving the universe, Aikka has a similar effect on Jordan, Aikka's stubborn, And her fanclub too, BTW, Courtships, Did I mention Courtships?, Diplomacy, Don is going to get an aneurysm, Don you are still poking your nose into her business, Don's meddlesome, Eva don't you know better?, Eva is Jordan's first choice for a champion, Eva is a bit dense sometimes, F/M, Girls be catty, How is he even her moral support here?, Hurt really, I mean it, I tend to do that a lot, I thought we talked about this?, I'm updating this while sleep deprived, I'm winging it there, I'm winging it there too, If he doesn't already have one, It's not as easy as he makes it look, Jordan brings out Aikkas inner immature child, Jordan is a d1ck too, Lost also knows nothing about space travel, Lost knows nothing about Diplomacy, Many Courtships, Many liberties taken with the Nourasian Home World, Not Really Slow Romance, Not to mention their culture, Nourasia, OC-Saiyor is basically Eva's glorified Peanut Gallery, Original Characters - Freeform, Really Don get your nose out of Evas business, Really Eva, Rick is a D1ck, Seriously Saiyor is going to be so betrayed, So is Rick, WTF is up with some human women?, You have to study to know how to fire a space gun, for real, omg, or something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LosttotheHoping/pseuds/LosttotheHoping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eva Wei is invited to the Nourasian Home World years after the Great Race, for a courtship she didn't want to a Nourasian Noble she doesn't know.  When Don starts sticking his nose into the matchmaking business, and a few Nourasian servants start instigating betting pools, our heroine gets herself into some sticky business.</p><p>Semi-crack, mostly humor romance stuff.  Please read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Visiting Nourasia

**Author's Note:**

> I literally loved this show more than anything else I've ever watched, so I hope you guys enjoy what came of it!

Eva Wei stifled a yawn as she walked down the hall of her father’s place of employment (i.e: his racing headquarters), this week’s bunch of job applications under one arm.  She loved racing, more than anything in the world (and almost as much as she loved her father), but... it wasn’t what she wanted to do forever.

Well, not for _employment_.  Not for her career.  … okay, actually, it was less that she didn’t want to do it and more that she found it hard sometimes.  Especially recently, knowing that Jordan was somewhere out there in the universe, unwilling to contact her and talk to her.

He’d become the avatar, though, so he must be busy, right?

She missed him, and that was why racing was so hard.  She’d tried it for a little while, of course, but...  It just wasn’t the same without him by her side.

Sighing, she shook off these morbid thoughts and pulled open her father’s office door.

“-should be able to-”  He looked up as the door opened, paled, and abruptly slammed the phone down into its cradle.

Silence descended between them, she frowning and him trying his hardest not to look too guilty.  “Dad?” she finally said, questioningly.

Don Wei shifted nervously in his seat and put his hands into his lap, out of sight.  He put on his most professional expression, something he only did when he was trying (unsuccessfully) to lie to her.  “Yes?”

She wasn’t fooled for a minute, and pointed at the phone on his desk.  “That was the black phone,” she commented, eyes narrowed on him suspiciously.

He hesitated, gaze darting toward said phone as if to confirm her statement, then nodded slowly.  “Yes.”

No other answer was forthcoming, no explanation, so she propped her free hand on her hips.  “Dad, you just hung it up,” she said, scowling.

Don blinked, brow furrowing.  “I- I did, yes,” he said, obviously trying to avoid explaining it.

Eva’s scowl darkened, and she walked into the room, shutting the door behind her.  “Dad,” she complained, setting the stack of paper down on the corner of his desk.  “That was the _black_ phone, and you just hung it up.”  Her brows lifted.

He wasn’t cooperating.  “Mmhmm.  Yes?” he said, as if wondering what she was getting at.

The damn evasive ass knew exactly what she was getting at!  “The black phone,” she gritted out, crossing her arms, “That you use for the _president_ , Dad.  You just _hung up_ on the _president_.”

Sudden understanding dawned on his face and he shook his head quickly, waving a hand.  “Oh!  No, we were done talking!” he said, and laughed.  It was the nervous kind of laugh you use when you’re outright lying.

It wasn’t very effective, Eva mused, getting annoyed with this whole thing.  “You panicked as soon as I stepped into the room and slammed it down mid-sentence,” she deadpanned.

Don had the grace to look embarrassed, and glanced away.  Toward the black phone.  Reluctantly, he admitted, “... I did, yes.”

She made a face and pinched the bridge of her nose.  “Why do I have the feeling that I’m going to regret asking the next obvious question?”

That nervous laugh again.  “Clairvoyance?” he suggested innocently.

Eva just sighed and sat down.  “Spill.”  When he didn’t say anything immediately, she narrowed her eyes at him.  “Da-ad,” she growled.

He heaved a sigh and lifted his hands in surrender.  “Alright, alright...  The basic deal is that... well, the Nourasians want to do a treaty with Earth, and have chosen the United States to conduct their business with.  And the king has arranged with the President to allow one of his kin to court several human females in hopes of finding one with which to wed... thus cementing the treaty.  And... well, the President says that, due to services rendered during the Great Race, you were mentioned specifically among the candidates.”

His daughter just sort of sat there, staring at him in disbelief.  “They what?  I what?”

“The King wants you to be one of the women his kinsman courts,” Don repeated patiently.

She shook her head, incredulous.  “So you told him _no, **right**_?” she demanded.

Don shifted guiltily.  “Er, no.  I told him yes.”

“YOU WHAT!?”

xXx

And so, through a convoluted series of events that Eva had gone over in her head so many times that they became one big mushy pile in her memory, the former Star Racer of Oban arrived on the living, thriving planet known as Nourasia as one of twenty ‘ambassadors’.  She was already dreading the whole thing.

Eva would be expected to act with poise and dignity, and to try her hardest to catch this rich Nourasian’s eye permanently to help her country and her planet attain the treaty that they wanted.  Her only consolation was that, even if the guy was boring, at least he was probably well-mannered.  And honorable.  Most Nourasians were, in her experience.

Briefly, she thought of the few Nourasians she had met back during the great race, and she wondered if she would be able to see any of them again.

Heaving a sigh, Eva shook her thoughts off and tried to pay attention to the boring Nourasian that was droning on about the honor of this courtship, and how the women assembled should treat ‘his lord’ with the respect he required.

“And now you shall meet his highness,” the man finally said, turning toward a door.

Eva blinked.   _Wait.  ‘His Highness’_?  As in _royalty_?

The door was pushed open and a tall male stepped inside, blue eyes sweeping over the group assembled.  They landed on her, and she stared.  “ _Aikka_!?” she yelped, and he smiled.

“Hello, Molly.  Ah, I suppose it’s Eva, though, isn’t it,” he said, looking thoroughly delighted by her reaction.  “They didn’t tell you it was me, I take it?”

Fully aware that everyone was staring, Eva reigned in her immediate loud and probably abusive response.  “No, no they didn’t.”  Ohhh, she was going to _murder_ her father!  “What the hell!?”

He shook his head.  “We may speak later, Eva,” he said, and gave her a bow, before turning toward the room at whole and bowing again.  “Thank you all for coming.  My name is Aikka, and I am the man you have come to get to know.  I would like to inform you that this is _not_ mandatory, and I will not force any of you into wedding me.  That would be dishonorable of me.  Please, if any of you has come under the impression that you have no other choice, speak up.  We will arrange for your return trip immediately.”

Some of the women gathered exchanged looks, but no one stepped forward, so Aikka smiled and bowed again.  “In that case, Saiyor here will see to your needs and desires.  Please enjoy our hospitality, and I will contact each of you individually in due time.”  He bowed once more before glancing toward Eva (who gave him a look) and leaving.

The women immediately began to whisper, and two detached from the rest and swept over to Eva, eying her critically.  “He knows you?” demanded a tall, aristocratic-looking blonde that wasn’t much older than Eva.

Eva frowned and crossed her arms.  “Yes.  We raced against each other on Oban.  I guess we became friends back then.”

The brunette with her blinked.  “You’re Eva Wei?” she asked, surprised.  “The racer for the Earth Team?  The girl that supposedly saved us from the Croggs?”

Eva nodded, sighing.  “Yes.  I guess I am.  But honestly, I just got lucky...”

The blonde smiled and turned away.  “Don’t worry, little Eva!  You won’t be lucky anymore!  Because you definitely won’t get the prince.”

The black-haired racer scowled and reached out, grabbing her arm.  “You’re just after Aikka for his title, am I right?”

The blonde frowned and pulled away.  “What of it?”

“It’s people like you that make me sick,” Eva retorted contemptuously.  “And Aikka won’t pick someone like you!”

The brunette smiled prettily.  “You know him so well?  You only knew him during a race, right?  How do you know he won’t pick her, or me?  Do you _really_ know him at all?” she asked cuttingly.

Eva blinked and dropped her arm.  “I...”

“I didn’t think so,” the blonde laughed.  “Good luck, Miss Wei.”

The two walked off, giggling.  Eva scowled and spun on her heel, stalking over to ‘Saiyor’.  “Hey, is there a gym where I can work out or something?” she demanded.  “With a track, maybe?”

Saiyor blinked, but nodded.  “Yes...  there is,” he said, obviously surprised by the request.  “You would like to go now?”

She hesitated, then nodded decisively.  “Yes.  But let me get changed into something else first,” she said, picking at the hem of her slightly dressy, flowery shirt.  “I’ll be right back.”

xXx

Hours and hours passed Eva by without her even noticing.  She ran the track, and did somersaults, and cartwheels and all manner of exercises.  She worked out until it started to hurt.  And she worked out until it stopped hurting.  And then she worked out some more, until finally, her knees gave out beneath her and she plummeted to the ground.  She barely managed to put her arms up in front of her face.

Vaguely, she heard a crash and then the sound of rushing footsteps, before there was a gentle hand on her shoulder, pushing her over onto her back.  “Eva?  Eva, are you alright?”

It was Aikka, looking very concerned for her.  She gave him a lazy smile.  “Sure,” she muttered breathlessly.  “Doesn’t hurt at all.”

He frowned and pulled a canteen off of his belt, helping her sit up.  “That is not a very good thing,” he pointed out, and urged her to drink.  He pulled it away after only a couple of gulps.  “Hey, slowly.  You’re very dehydrated.  How long have you been here?”

She frowned, eying the canteen.  “An hour, maybe?”

“Six, sire,” Saiyor said from somewhere out of her sight.

Aikka frowned even more at this.  “Eva...  What are you doing?”

Eva sighed, her breath slowly steadying and the aches rearing all over her body.  “Anger management.  Can I have the water back now?” she demanded, trying to pull away from him and reach for the canteen again.  But her muscles didn’t want to work and she just ended up toppling over again.  Her head smacked against the floor and she winced.

“Eva!” he yelped, dismayed, and quickly helped her sit up again.  “Be more careful!  Does your head hurt?”

“My everything hurts,” she retorted.  “I just spent six hours running and jumping and twisting around.  What’s a concussion to add to it?”

He frowned.  “Eva, be serious.  What has gotten into you?” he scolded.

“I told you, anger management,” she retorted, trying to reach for the canteen again.  He relented and handed it over, but her arms were shaking so badly that she couldn’t hold it still.  Water splashed all over her, and she grimaced.  Not because of the water, but the giggling.  He hadn’t been alone.

Standing off to the side with Saiyor were two girls, watching the spectacle in amusement.  Eva growled and forced herself up to her knees, determinedly guzzling what was left of the water in the canteen while Aikka looked on, perplexed.  She shoved the canteen at him and he caught it before it fell, then she shakily got to her feet, still scowling blackly.

“Eva, perhaps you should sit-” Aikka began.

She growled again and looked at him.  “No way!  I will _not_ lose out to those prissy little rich girls that want you for your crown, got it?” she snapped.  It was one of those moments of her life - frequent that they were - that she realized _after_ speaking what she had just said.  And implied.  Please open mouth and insert foot.

Aikka was smiling faintly.  “Am I to understand that not only do you _want_ me, but you don’t want it for the same reasons as everyone else?” he asked, eying her oddly.

Eva turned bright red, realizing something was amiss.  “You- I- That is, if you-”  She stopped and forced herself to breathe.  “If you didn’t think I was going to accept, why did you want me to come!”

He sighed and looked over at Saiyor, who ushered the other girls away.  “I missed my best friend.  Is that such a terrible reason?” he asked softly, smiling gently at her.  He got up from his knees and bowed.  “I apologize, Eva.  I fear something must have been miscommunicated.  I did not mean to confuse you.  The invitation toward you was supposed to be one of friendship.  It wasn’t meant to be part of the courtships...”  He frowned faintly.  “I am very sorry...”

She sighed and made a face, sinking back to the floor as the adrenaline wore off.  “You know,” she muttered, feeling both relief and disappointment, “It’s probably not your fault.  My dad must have gotten confused.”

Aikka nodded and held a hand out for her.  “Come, let’s get you back to your room.  Have you been to your room?”

Sheepishly, she shrugged.  “Um, just the dorm where the others are staying?” she asked innocently.

He grinned.  “My _best friend_ is not staying in a dorm with a bunch of... delicate women.”

She snorted, accepting the help to her feet.  “Delicate women?  Is that nice guy code for ‘harpies’?” she asked teasingly.

He actually blushed in embarrassment.  “No, of course not,” he said half-heartedly, and began to lead her from the room.

The trip from the training area to the room that he had ordered prepared for her arrival took ten minutes to walk.  During the walk, they didn’t say much, both content to just be in the other’s company now that the whole courting thing had been sorted out.  But he trailed to a stop just outside the room.  “Eva, did you want-”

“Is this it?” she interrupted, panicking a bit.  She wasn’t ready for that question.  She didn’t want to admit the truth of what she’d blurted earlier, especially since he _didn’t_ want her.  It was better all around if she didn't have to admit to anything.  So she reached out and pulled open the large wooden door.

Inside was a room decorated in tones of brown and green, with a futon-like bed, large bay windows overlooking a garden and a small table that was similar to the coffee tables back on earth.  Cushions surrounded this table, and decorated the bench-like seat beneath the bay windows.

She turned to smile at him, and he smiled back.  “It’s lovely.  Thank you!” she said sweetly.

“You’re welcome, Eva,” he replied.  He opened his mouth, but another Nourasian rounded the corner and called out his name.  He sighed.  "I'll see you later, Eva."

She smiled and nodded.  "Yep, Aikka!"  Without waiting for him to continue, she closed the door between them.  Inhaling slowly, she turned around and headed for her bed, beside which was her stuff.  At least _somebody_ had thought to bring it.

Letting out her breath in gust of air, Eva flopped down on her bed, and was out in moments.

xXx

The next day, meetings with his father kept Aikka holed up all morning, the pair of them sorting out a treaty dispute with a nearby race called the Luratians, as well as a few problems of State.  It was tedious work, requiring tact and subtlety both, and by the time he was released from his duty, he was terribly hungry.  However, it became quickly apparent that he wasn't going to get any peace quite so easily.

"Highness!" one of his Father's attendants, Morcoh, called out as he hurried after the Prince.

Aikka halted three steps from the freedom of the outdoor path to the dining halls, and turned to watch the darker Nourasian approach.  "Morcoh.  How can I help you?" he asked, smothering his impatience.

Morcoh bowed deeply before meeting Aikka's gaze with a look of concern.  "I... I wish to... bring to your notice my concerns, your highness, if I may."

Curious, the younger man inclined his head.  "I was just heading to find some food.  Walk with me?"

The man bowed again, and they began to walk.  He hesitated a beat, choosing his words carefully.  "I wonder, sire, if it was entirely... wise, to invite your former opponent.  At least, while the courtiers are here..."  When Aikka remained silent, he took that as leave to continue.  "I realize that your highness has a close bond with her, and that she has proven to be a courageous and trustworthy woman in the past, but to bring her here now, sire?"

By this point, Aikka had drawn to a stop, as had Morcoh, and the Prince sighed.  "I have heard and understood your concern, Morcoh," he said slowly, looking out over the garden separating the path from the racing track.  "However, I stand by my choices, and I do not regret them."  Was that Eva on the track?  On her land glider?  "Now, if you will excuse me, Morcoh, I have other matters to attend."  He started through the garden, only just remembering to wave dismissively toward the man.

Eva spotted him as he reached the edge of the track and was pulling to a sharp stop beside him in no time.  She smiled brightly, exactly like the sun.  "Aikka!  How's the courting going?  Anybody steal your panties yet?" she teased as she shut the scooter down.

He chuckled, her playfulness familiar and welcome.  "Not yet, no.  Have you eaten lunch?  I was just on my way..."

She blinked and looked skyward.  "Is it that time already?"

So like Eva to forget to eat because she was behind a wheel.  Aikka couldn't help a smile.  "Yes.  Will you join me?"

Wide red-brown eyes crinkled at the corners.  "Of course!"  She propped the glider up on a metal stand and pocketed the key.  "Let's get some grub!  Last one there's a rotten egg!"  With that, she suddenly took off, leaving him gaping after her.

Though not for long.  Given his much longer legs, he caught up to her with ease, and with a jaunty wave, surpassed her.  Her laughing blasphemies in his wake tugged a smile from his heart, and shortly, they were passing into the long halls of the palace.

Eventually, Eva cried out surrender, and so Aikka slowed his run to walk with her as they caught their breath.  "That wouldn't've been so easy for you if I was in a racer," she gasped out, and they entered the soldier's mess.

"Perhaps I shall make you eat your words later," he replied smugly.

Her expression was pure delight, and it warmed him, as always.  "You're on, _Prince_."

He smiled at her and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.  "Come, we'll acquire sustenance, and I shall introduce you to the fine knights I often sit with, hm?"

"Sounds good!" she agreed cheerfully, and followed him toward the lines at the front.

One of his oldest friends, the Captain Mattel, spotted their approach and backtracked to the end of the line with them.  "Prince Aikka!  You're quite the ladies man these days, aren't you?" he asked with a laugh, slapping Aikka on the shoulder.  As one of the few people taller than the Prince, it was understandable that the tap made him stumble.  "You sly boy!"

Aikka chuckled, unable to help a smile.  "Actually, Mattel, this is Eva, my friend from the Great Race."

"Yeah, the _champion_ ," Eva inserted pointedly, and smirked.

Mattel blinked, looking briefly surprised, before offering her a bow.  "My apologies, fair racer!  I meant no offense.  A belated congratulations on your victory, then!"

Her expression shifted into a more natural smile at that, and she inclined her head- she was as ever a quick study.  "No offense taken.  He does have his hands full of all the pretty little princesses, so it's an honest mistake!"

Mattel's laughter was booming.  "I like you, Lady Eva!  You have spirit!"

Aikka shook his head and elbowed the larger man.  "Hey, flirt, the line is moving on without us."  Twisting around, Mattel hastened to catch up with the line, and Aikka shared an amused look with his companion.  "Don't mind him.  He means well."

Eva nodded.  "He seems sweet," she agreed, beaming.

"Only if you're not fighting him."  Aikka moved forward then, Eva in front of him.  They remained silent until it was their turn to pick out their food, then Aikka began pointing out the various types to her and naming them.  He was amused to note that most of what she picked out was either meats or raw fruits, without any grains.

Eva laughed abruptly as they left the line and he dropped a roll onto her tray, smirking.  "Is this healthy tips to live by from prince Aikka the glorious?" she teased.

"Of course," he responded with a wink, pleased.

xXx

Eva grinned at her friend as they moved to join the flirtatious Mattel at a table with a few others.  "Hi guys, I'm Eva!" she greeted with her best approximation of a curtsy when all eyes turned on her.  "Nice to meet you!"

The lot rose and bowed with varied grins and greetings.  One lieutenant patted a seat beside him.  "Highness, Lady Eva, please, sit here!  I am Runna, Lady, and the pleasure is mine."

She sat with a laugh, wondering why people kept calling her lady, as Mattel started pointing out the other six one at a time.  There was a very young boy with odd silver eyes named Kuma, an older gentleman in captain's dress introduced as Svanoh, a pair of twins, Miiki and Maaki, and a father called Russhor and son named Alta, the latter of which was their age.  Eva ended up sitting across from Svanoh, and Aikka across from Mattel.  To Eva's left was Kuma, who eyed her with poorly disguised awe.  She gave him a smile and dug in as the men around her laughed and teased her best friend.

Eventually, Aikka must have gotten tired of it, because he suddenly challenged them all to a contest of skill- and Eva found it amazing to watch seven fully grown men (plus one youth), playing what amounted to the Quiet Game.  The twins lost within minutes, both bursting into snickers for seemingly no reason, prompting Russhor to roll his eyes in disgust.

Aikka just smiled and ate, meeting her gaze after a beat.  His smile widened- she firmly told her cheeks not to turn red.  She was a racing badass, not a schoolgirl.

Kuma sneezed and was promptly told by the twins that he lost, to his dismay.  Next was Russhor.  At the end of lunch, only Eva and Aikka were left.  He knew better than to cede the contest, and she wasn't letting him win if she never talked again.

They walked out together in silence, ignoring the teases from others, but at the end of the hall, Aikka drew to a halt.  Wordlessly, he turned to face her and reached up, cool fingers a feather-light brush against her jaw.

He was gone by the time she properly knew how to breathe.


	2. Courtiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva goes through a moral crisis- right up until Aikka gives her a verbal kick in the head. Oh, yeah, and there be Girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you thought this story was gonna be all mild and courty, didn't you?

Eva waited for the picture projected before her to clear.  She was conflicted, upset, and there was only one person in the universe that would understand and talk to her.

The hologram cleared.  "Hey, little mouse," Rick greeted with a sleepy smirk.  "You know, it's three in the morning here..."

She felt her face heat.  "Oh no!  I'm sorry, Rick, I didn't mean to-"

He waved her off.  "Relax.  How's Nourasia?"  Something must have changed in her face, because then his brows winged up.  "That bad, huh?  Alright, talk to me."

Eva drew a deep breath, and told him everything.  When she was done, he looked amused.  She fidgeted.  "I...  I don't know what to do.  I mean, I like him, but-"

He cut her off again.  "Eva, anyone with eyes can tell you two care greatly for each other.  How about you join the courtship?  Worst case scenario, you two decide you're not meant to be more than friends."

She frowned uncertainly.  "Is it really that easy, though, Rick?"

"Sure, little mouse.  You're both good people, you both understand responsibility, and taking one for the team, you've been through hell and back with each other...  Talk to him about it."  He crossed his arms and smiled at her.  "I think it'll do you some good."

She frowned and nodded reluctantly.  "Alright...  I'm sorry for keeping you up."

"It's fine.  I'm going back to bed now.  Good night."  He reached forward. 

She sighed.  "Night..."

The hologram vanished, leaving her in the gentle rays of the second sun.  Eva spent the next twenty minutes wondering how to go about it, before she let out a frustrated groan, pulled on a clean set of clothes, and went in search of someone that knew anything about the courtships.

She found Saiyor.  "Hey!  Where's the next courting thing taking place?  And when?"

Saiyor tilted his head, eying her thoughtfully.  "Are you intending on taking part, then?" he asked, a brow rising. 

She lifted her chin, clasping her hands behind her back to keep them from shaking.  Damn anxiety!  It wouldn't defeat her!  "Y-"  Oh god, her voice.  She cleared her throat.  "Yes, Saiyor, I am."

To her surprise, he smiled.  "Tonight, the group is dining together.  At sunset, be ready.  I'll escort you there."

That was a good sign, right.  "R-really?  I mean, um, thank you!"

He shrugged.  "I'm rooting for you.  The others are shallow, petty creatures.  Put them in their place, hmmm?"

Relief flooded her, filling her chest with a happy sort of warmth.  "Definitely!"

xXx

She was calling Rick again before sunset, though she at least waited until it was six back home.  He looked less like she'd woken him up, fortunately.  "Now what?"

"I don't have anything to wear!" she burst out, clenching her hands together.

He blinked.  "You look pretty clothed to me.  Is that a boa?  Are you wearing a boa??"

She snarled.  "It's a towel, stupid.  They're just... Much fluffier here."

He looked unconvinced.  "Besides that, I don't see anything wrong with what you're wearing- why are you asking me, again?"

She spoke right over his question, anxious.  "I can't wear this!  What if he doesn't get that I'm joining, and not just having dinner with them??"

"He's a pretty smart guy, little mouse..."

"Yeah, but-"

He shook his head.  "Alright, alright, calm down.  What have you got for dresses?"

"..."  She bit her lip and looked away.

He heaved a sigh.  "You don't have a single dress, do you?  What kind of girl are you?"

"Riiiiccckkk..."

He held up his hands.  "What about jeans?  Do you have jeans, maybe a roomy blouse?"

She nodded and turned, hastening over to her unpacked baggage and pulling out a pair of dark blue jeans, and a few blouses.  She brought the latter back to show him.  He was holding a mug of coffee now.  "Okay, dark jeans, but which shirt?"

He hummed.  "Hold each one up to you," he commanded in between sips of the overheated drink.

Eva obeyed, holding up the red one first, then the blue, then the brown.  He hummed.  She frowned.  "Well?"

He shook his head.  "Put the blue one away.  Try on the brown and lemme see."

Heaving a sigh, she stripped right out of the shirt she was wearing.  He made an indistinct noise and looked away.  She smirked and pulled on the indicated shirt.  "Well?" she demanded.

Rick eyed her, sipping his coffee as he considered.  "Now the red."  He looked away first this time and she stifled the urge to giggle.  When he'd looked it over, he shook his head.  "Wear the brown.  Now I've gotta get ready for work, little mouse, so if there's nothing else?"

She shook her head.  "No.  Thank you, Rick!"

"Sure thing.  Go get 'im!"  He ended the call.

Eva hastened to dress in the outfit selected and turned to the mirror over her dresser.  She looked... Nice.

She frowned.  "What does he do for a living again??"

There was a knock on the door before she could really contemplate the answer.  Blinking, she went to open it and found Russhor.  "Er, hi, Russhor... What can I do for you?" she asked, a bit surprised.

He bowed.  "Good afternoon, Lady Eva.  You look fair."

She blinked and looked down at her clothing.  "Oh, er...  Thank you?" she responded, confused.

Russhor inclined his head.  "You are welcome..."  A beat passed as they stared at each other.  Then he tilted his head.  "May I ask, Lady...  Why dress so finely?"

What the hell?  She stared at him in complete bemusement.  Then she realized what her answer would be, and felt her face burn.  "Um... I-I'm going to... dinner.  With... With Ai- with Prince Aikka and the... girls."

He blinked languidly.  "You intend to join the courtships, then?"

She rubbed her cheek, feeling like it was much too warm suddenly.  "Oh... I don't really... Uh, I mean...  Y-"  She peeked up at him through the fall of her hair.  "Yes?"

Russhor nodded, as if he'd expected as much.  "Alta is quite taken with Lady Rose," he said thoughtfully.  "Perhaps, then, my motivation is selfish, but you have my support."

She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face at that.  "Thank you, Russhor!"

He returned the smile.  "It is my pleasure, Lady Eva.  Have a good afternoon, and..."  He glanced around and then winked at her.  "Happy hunting."

She blushed and waved as he left, passing Saiyor.  They nodded to one another, and Saiyor watched him disappear around the corner before approaching her.  "Are you prepared, Lady Eva?"

She took a deep breath to steady herself before nodding.  "Yeah, I'm ready.  Nervous as heck, but ready."

He bowed and smiled at her.  "Relax.  This change is only for intent.  Do you think it changes your past together?"

Eva looked up at him in surprise, then smiled as brightly as she could.  He had a point.  "Let's go!"

xXx

Saiyor left her at the door to the private dining room, where she stood listening to the sound of Aikka's voice for several moments.  He was telling them about his first match in the Oban races.

"You met Miss Wei then, didn't you?" a familiar voice asked coyly.  "Such a... Headstrong girl!"

There was laughter from the others at that, and Eva's face burned.  Not with shame, but with anger.  Bitch!  She drew a breath and summoned a smirk before pushing open the doors.

The room fell silent; Aikka's eyes fixed immediately upon hers, and she winked at him.  He was clearly fighting a smile.  Luckily, she saw that the seat to the blonde's right was empty, and made herself comfortable.  "Hi!  I don't think we've officially made acquaintance," she told the stunned woman sweetly.  "Eva Wei, winner of the Oban race."  She stuck out her hand.  "And you are?"

The blonde stared at her with wide eyes a beat, then reluctantly took her hand.  "...Emilie Staton, of the Staton medical empire," she said, schooling her face into aloof indifference.

Eva cheekily kissed her knuckles instead of shaking her hand, something Aikka seemed to be amused by.  Emilie blinked at her and quickly retracted her hand.  Eva beamed.  "I'm not too late, am I,  _ Prince _ ?"

Aikka forced his face into a gentle smile.  "Not at all, Eva.  Thank you for joining us."

"No prob, bestie," she replied.

His eyes danced.  "Now that we are all here...  We can start with the first course."

As soon as the words left his mouth, a series of waiters emerged from doors in the back of the room, carrying trays of food.  It was mostly vegetation, though Eva did see some sort of sea critter skewered and arranged artfully among it all.  Another thing she noticed was that the women hardly touched the meat- taking as little as politely possible.  She made a point of grabbing a whole creature.  It looked like some sort of cross between a snail and a shark, and appeared to have been smothered with a kind of butter sauce.  It also tasted like tuna fish.

"Where  _ did _ you learn manners?" the brunette from before asked, disgusted.

Eva paused in the midst of licking her fingers, and blinked innocently.  "Boarding school."

"Clearly, they need new instructors," Emilie sniffed.

Eva snorted.  "You're telling me!  They couldn't even keep track of me properly.  I was able to run away and save the world on their watch.  Who even?"  She reached for her drink.

The brunette eyed her, then smiled sweetly.  "I'm Rose Williams, by the way.  It's wonderful to meet you, Miss Wei."

Eva blinked at her.  "Oh...  It's just Eva."  So this was the girl Alta liked?  He really had his work cut out for him.

Rose looked surprised, but then her smile turned a bit more genuine.  "Of course."

Huh.

Aikka spoke up then.  "Eva, I am surprised to see you here, actually.  Lonely?"  His smile took the sting from the words.

She flushed and took a bite of food to give her a chance to calm down.  "Uh...  No.  I want in."

Her best friend looked stunned for all of a heartbeat before gathering himself.  "I had wondered.  Very well.   You are welcome to join the courtings."

She ducked her head to hide her blush.

xXx

Rick picked up a little after noon Earth time (roughly two and a half Nourasian hours later).  "Hey, little mouse.  How'd it go?"

She tried to smother her grin, really she did.  It... just wasn't a successful attempt.  "Tomorrow, we're all starting separate dates with him.  I go third, so it'll be tomorrow afternoon.  Well, actually, it'll be about 5:30am- ish, on Wednesday there, but semantics."

Rick looked a little bemused.  "Just how long are the days there??"

"They count 19 hours, but after you do the math- their days are roughly 45 Earth hours long," Eva replied after a beat of calculation.  "It's taken some getting used to."

"No kidding," he replied, and whistled.  "What's the atmosphere like?  How do you even stay awake that long??"

She grinned.  "Lots of cat naps."

He shook his head.  "So, one on one date on Wednesday.  Wear the red shirt."

"Are you sure I won't die first?"

He laughed at the cheeky response.  Before he could respond, though, there was a loud knock on her door.  She blinked.  "Who the hell??"

"I'll talk to you later, little mouse," Rick said.  "Good luck."  The connection cut off.

Eva sighed and hurried to get the door.  To her surprise, Rose, Emilie and a third girl named Anya, whom she'd talked to at dinner, stood in the hall.  Rose smiled at her.  "Hello, Eva.  May we come in?"

Bemused, Eva nonetheless stepped back to allow them entrance.  All three looked around in curious awe as Eva shut the door behind them.  "It's so fine!" Anya gasped as Emilie fingered the drapes.

Rose looked at Eva speculatively.  "You two really are very close, aren't you?"

Eva didn't really know how to answer that, so she shrugged.  Emilie huffed.  "Well I'm not giving up just because she's known him longer."

The racer felt a bit of exasperated amusement at that.  "Well I gotta have some competition, I guess."

"I can't wait until breakfast," the brunette Anya inserted, likely in a bid to change the subject.

She was to go on the date first, and apparently they'd chosen to have their morning meal together.  A part of Eva felt bitter jealousy about that point, but she forced the emotion down.  Anya was a sincerely nice girl, and didn’t deserve it.

Across the room, Emilie made herself comfortable on the end of Eva’s bed, crossing her ankles primly.  She fixed pale blue eyes on the racer.  “I heard you weren’t a part of the courtings,” she remarked.  “So I wonder why you decided to join us  _ now _ , of all times.”

Anya bit her lip, looking unsure, and Rose quirked her brows curiously.  Eva hesitated, almost hoping for some catastrophe to strike and get her out of this little interrogation.  Mostly, she didn’t want to answer at all- not because she didn’t know how, but because it would bring forth a lot of doubt.  She was as ever a creature of impulse, and this situation didn’t change that.  However, having to put her feelings into words - and to almost complete strangers, at that - would force her to truly consider the implications of the situation- and her feelings for Aikka.

Eva drew a slow, deep breath.  “Look, I know it seems confusing to you, but…  I guess I decided I didn’t want to -  _ couldn’t _ \- lose him to someone else…  Maybe even someone that doesn’t love him.”

There was a long, expectant silence after that, as they all stared at her, waiting for her to continue.  Emilie’s eyes narrowed fractionally.  “So… does that mean you  _ do _ love him?”

The racer’s face burned, and she turned away, gaze snagging on the mirror.   _ Does that mean you  _ **_do_ ** _ love him? _  She stared at herself, her wide red-brown eyes, her shoulder-length dark hair, her flushed face…   **_Do_ ** _ you love him? _  She gritted her teeth, watching her jaw tighten at the edges in her reflection.  “I don’t know,” she said at last.  “But I’m trying to figure it out.”

Emilie sniffed.  “Well, until you do, I’m not giving up,” she declared, rising regally to her feet.  “I want to be a queen, and frankly, I don’t care about your feelings on the matter.  I still have a chance, and if I think I can snag his hand, I’m going to take it.”  With that, she swept from Eva’s room, every inch of her taut like a bow.  Anya hesitated but bowed slightly to Eva and hastened after the blonde, leaving Rose and Eva alone in the room.

“If you do love him, and he clearly cares for you…”  Rose stopped, and Eva turned to find her staring out the large window at the back of the room.  She drew a steadying breath.  “No.  It doesn’t matter.  We… we all have our own reasons for wanting this, Eva, you understand that, right?  We all want…  Maybe something different, maybe something  _ more _ , something  _ special _ .  Most of us  _ dreamed _ of being courted by a fairy tale prince come to sweep us off our feet and whisk us away from Cinderella land.”  Hazel eyes met Eva’s.  “Don’t think of it as… as people merely greedy for land and titles and all that.  Think of us as people, just like you, with hopes and dreams.  Not a one of us doesn’t want to be here, remember that.”  She nodded to Eva and departed as well, leaving the racer with a  _ lot _ to think about.

xXx

Eva tossed and turned most of the night, counting away the Earth hours that passed almost absently.  In the end, she barely got four hours sleep (nearly two Nourasian hours) before there was a light, hurried tapping on her door.  She startled, looking out the window to see the first sun - yellow and mild - just barely cresting the horizon.  The rapping sounded again almost anxiously, and she threw her legs over the edge of her bed, stumbling out of it and to the door.  With a jerk, it swung open harshly, and she glared at Anya standing outside.  “What?”

Anya looked taken aback briefly, but then shook it off.  “I-I can’t find my clothes!”

Upon further inspection, Eva realized the brown eyed girl was wearing her pajamas, a set of night-sky blue bottoms and spaghetti string top, with little planets and stars decorating the expanse.  She blinked a bit sleepily and met Anya’s anxious gaze.  “Um.”  What was she- why was Anya coming to her again?

“Please, please, can I borrow something?!  We’re the same size, I think, and mine are just- just missing!  If I show up in this, he’ll think I’m a slob!” Anya sobbed, looking about ready to have a heart attack.

Eva may have been blinking a bit too much, but in her defense, she was pretty sure there was an eyelash on her iris.  She sighed and rubbed her eyes.  “Okay, okay, relax.  I’ve got a better idea.  How long until your breakfast?”

Anya wrung her hands.  “T-two hours,” she stammered.  “Two of these hours, I mean.  Here-hours.  Not home-hours, oh does that make sense?”

“Yes, yes, come in.  A- I’m pretty sure Aikka will think it’s hilarious if you show up in your PJs, not that you’re a slob,” Eva said, ushering the pretty girl inside.  “B- that’s plenty of time.  Hop in my shower, I’ll go get you something.  Don’t touch anything but the towels and shower supplies.”

“O-okay,” Anya mumbled, still looking anxious, but she was quickly calming.

Eva lingered long enough to make sure Anya was secure in the bathroom before she left and chased down a servant, whom she sent off in search of Saiyor.  She returned to her room in time to hear Anya yelp in the bathroom.  “Anya!?”

Anya’s voice was embarrassed and small.  “I-I’m okay…  I just slipped!”

“Geez,” Eva grumbled.  It was way too early in the morning for this.

There was a brisk knock on her door.  She went to get it and explained the situation to Saiyor.  He looked surprised.  "You are aiding a rival?" he asked.

She huffed and propped her hands on her hips.  "Of course I am!  I'm not going to let her freak out, what kinda person do you think I am?!"

He smiled and shook his head.  "I will get her something."  He bowed and walked off, so she closed the door.

Heaving a sigh, Eva flopped out on the bed, glaring out the window.  Frankly, she just wanted to go back to sleep!  Why did this crap always happen to her?!

There was a crunch in the corner, and Eva rolled off her bed, heart thudding rapidly.  "Oh man, food, real food.  I can't remember the last time I had an apple- or whatever this is!"

Eva poked her head up over the edge of the bed with a gasp.  "JORDAN?!"  With a delighted cry, she dove over the bed and threw herself at him, arms wrapping around his shoulders tightly.  "Oh my god!"

"Oh my Avatar, actually, but who keeps track of this shit," he wheezed, patting her back feebly.

She grinned into his shirt and reluctantly pulled back.  "What are you doing here?  I missed you!"  She reared back and punched him in the shoulder.  As he winced, she went on.  "You shoulda come sooner, jerk!"

Jordan rubbed his arm.  "Damn, I thought it would hurt less since I'm the Avatar, but nope, you still hit like an angry man."

She punched him again, and he fell off the dresser he sat on.  Only to disappear.  Behind her, the bathroom door opened.  "Um, Eva?  Are the clothes here yet?" Anya asked, stepping out in only a towel.

"Wow, you're a looker!" Jordan piped up from in front of the window.

Anya whipped around and screamed.  Jordan yelped, vanishing again.  "Wh-wh-who w-w-w-was th-that?!" she squeaked.

Eva buried her face in her hands.  "Oh my gooooddddd."

There was a knock on the door and Eva quickly answered.  Saiyor looked concerned.  "Are you alright, Lady Eva?"

"Yes- that the clothes?"

"Ye-"

She snatched them and smiled at him.  "Thanks for the help!  Bye!"  She closed the door.

Eva rushed Anya back into the bathroom with the pile of green and tan fabric, then leaned against the door, glaring around.  "Joorrrddaaann..."

He peeked over the edge of the bed.  "I have a weakness for pretty girls?"

"I'm going to kill you," she replied, cracking her knuckles.  She advanced on him.

He straightened, throwing up his hands in alarm.  "Woah, woah, woah!  Relax!  I didn't come here for no reason, you know!"

She stopped, gritting her teeth.  "Then why?"

He heaved a sigh and scrubbed his hands back through his hair.  "I need your help...  There's a civilization on the brink of extinction, and if they don't get food and medical supplies soon, they'll die."

"Why  _ me _ ?!" she yelled at him.  "I'm done with the world saving business!  I'M TRYING TO WOO A HUSBAND HERE!!!"

He blinked.  "Wait, what?!?"

"Oh my god- not the issue here!"

"But woo-"

"YES!  WOO!"

The door burst open, admitting a startled Aikka.  He looked around, eyes fixing on Jordan, and relaxed.  "Saiyor said-"

"You!" Jordan snarled and, forgetting his ultimate Avatar powers, lunged at Aikka like a middle school boy.

They toppled to the floor, throwing angry punches, and Eva decided she was just going to kill them both and be done with it.  "STOP IT, YOU MORONS!!" she roared, and they both froze comically, looking up at her looming figure.  Jordan gulped.  Aikka went ashen.  Anya, who'd come out to stare, squeaked like a mouse.  Taking a deep breath, Eva dragged Aikka's slighter frame off Jordan.  "You are both grown men, dammit, act like it!  You are Avatar and Prince respectively, I'd think you knew how to behave."

Aikka forced a breath and brushed his clothing back into order.  "Quite right, Eva."  He leveled a kingly glare on Jordan.  "What are you doing here?"

Jordan glared right back.  "I'm doing my job."

"By harassing two young women early in the morning?"

"Oh c'mon, man, you know time doesn't work that way!"

"And I also believed you a man of honor.  One of these two isn't even dressed in her daily garb!"

Eva growled.  "Oh no, you're not doing this again!!" she snapped, forcing the now almost yelling pair apart.  She stepped between them, glaring.  "We are women, we are not here for you dogs to fight over, defend or claim.  Goddammit, guys!  I thought you two were friends!"

Jordan gestured angrily at Aikka, chest puffing up against her palm.  "Yeah, before he started calling me a damn Peeping Tom!"

Aikka narrowed his eyes, voice softening to a near whisper.  "So you admit your behavior was less than noble?"

Jordan stiffened all over again; it was like she was beating her head against a brick wall.  They just wouldn't stop!

"U-um...  Eva, are you okay?" Anya inserted timidly.

Both irritating males looked at her at once.  Aikka suddenly stepped back from Eva, spine stiffening.  He offered a bow to her.  "You have my humblest apologies, Lady Eva, Lady Anya."

Her eyes stung as he brushed past them and swept out the door without looking back.  Blinking back the tears, she turned to look at Jordan.  "Please go.  I'll...  I'll think about it.  In the meantime, go talk to my father..."

Jordan looked away in... Shame, or disappointment, she didn't know.  "Yeah...  I will.  It was nice seeing you, Molly."  Casting her one last unreadable look, he disappeared.

Eva deflated.  She turned to Anya, who was staring at her feet.  "I'm... Really sorry."

Anya shook her head minutely.  "It's okay... I understand.  They... They love you."

Eva swallowed, suddenly very much wanting to talk to Rick.  "Yeah.  I know."

xXx

Rick laughed until his voice was hoarse, actually crying behind his sunglasses.  "A dog fight.  HAH!  I can't believe they're still at it!" he managed eventually.

She wished she could hit him, her face burning.  He'd already had to call back once because she'd hung up on him.  "It's not my fault."

"Or cats, do you coat yourself in catnip?"

"I'm going to have you assassinated."

He grinned.  "Nah, you find my great advice too helpful.  You wouldn't last a day without it."

The sad thing was, he was probably right.  She gave in with a sigh.  "I'm thinking about standing him up for our date."

"For real?  Eva, relax.  Go to the date, you can talk to him about it then."  Rick’s expression was probably meant to be encouraging, but he was still smiling around the edges.

"I think you overestimate my ability to figure out how to deal with these idiots," she replied with a frown.

His grin was so wide, it looked like it hurt.  "You could always throw them a bone.  I hear that works!"

She hung up and flopped out on her bed.  Men were all stupid.  One wanted her to help a dying race, one wanted her friendship - and maybe more - and another had decided her situation was simply too funny to be any real use to her.

Also, he was calling her back now.  She groaned again and covered herself in her blanket, pretending to be asleep.  Maybe if she just feigned illness all day, nobody would bother her?

She was gonna test that.

xXx

It didn't work.  That evening, she sat across from Aikka in a tea room, wondering how she even got there.  The last Earth Hour felt like some sort of mortifying nightmare.  Rose and Anya showed up, basically forced her into an outfit, and all but towed her to the door.  Rose even knocked before they ran away like cowards.

Now, the silence was stretching on into ten minutes.  The only words they'd said to each other were greetings and how are yous.  It was beyond awkward.

Eva sighed and flopped back onto the floor.  Aikka made a slight noise, and she could hear shifting like he was starting to get up… then he sighed too.  “Are you angry with me, Eva?”

She sat bolt upright, blinking.  “Me?  No!  I figured you were…  because of Jordan…”

His smile was slight.  “How could I be angry with you for something out of your control?  You do not exactly have power over the Avatar.”

He had a point.  She grimaced.  “He… he wants me to help him save a dying race of people.”

Aikka hesitated.  “Why are you still here, then?”

She looked into his calm eyes and clenched her hands into fists.  “Why?  Because…  Aikka, I lost… I lost Jordan to being the Avatar, and I just…”  It was so selfish of her.  So selfish, and wrong.  Who was she?  “I…  I don't want to!”  She rolled to her feet, and started to pace.  “Why do I have to?  Why did he have to ask me?!  It's not fair!  I thought I was done saving the world!!!”

He stood slowly and walked over to intersect her path.  His hands settled on her shoulders.  “Would you be Eva if you let those people suffer?”

Her eyes burned, so she dropped her head onto his shoulder.  “No,” she said, voice suddenly gone to a whisper.  She felt his arms slide around her shoulders, pulling her closer.  Hugging him back, she focused on stifling the tears for several minutes.

Finally, she stepped back.  “You're right, Aikka.  I have to help them.”

The Prince offered her a bow.  “If I can be your conscience, I am happy.”

Eva smacked his shoulder lightly.  “Don't be so smug.”  But she was smiling regardless.

He returned the grin and straightened.  “Do you want help packing?”

The racer paused.  “Yes.”

xXx

“Are you sure?”

“Relatively.”

“No one will be angry with me?”

“Why would they be angry with you?  The idea is mine.”

“Er.  You're the  _ Prince _ .  I think it's against the rules to be angry with you.”

He laughed.  “Just call him.”

Eva heaved a sigh.  “Um.  Jordan?”

There was a long pause.  “Perhaps he could not hear you?”

“No, I heard her.  Why are there extra bags?”

They both whirled to find Jordan standing by the bed, glaring at Aikka.  Eva drew a breath.  “Aikka’s coming with me.”

“Oh hell no!” Jordan growled, throwing up his hands.

She crossed her arms.  “He's coming or I'm staying.  Your choice.”

Jordan groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.  “Why, Molly?  Doesn't he have...like a kingdom to run or something?”

Aikka smiled at the question.  “Actually, my mother and father rule until I wed and am coronated alongside my wife.”

“You have gotta be kidding me.”

“I suppose you were hoping to have time  _ alone _ with Lady Eva?” Aikka demanded archly.

For a beat, Jordan looked like he'd swallowed a lemon.  Eva's eyes narrowed.  “Excuse me?  Is that true, Jordan?!”

“Wha- why am I suddenly the bad guy!?” he yelped, eyes going dramatically wide.

She scowled.  “That’s not a no, Jordan!”

He groaned.  “Look, we're getting sidetracked,” he said with mounting frustration.  “I'll let him go with you, Eva, but please understand that he's… as much as I hate to admit it, he's really damn important for the future of Nourasia.  Probably.  So try to keep him in one piece?”

At that, Eva rolled her eyes.  “We're just transporting supplies to a planet.  Really, Jordan, what's the worst thing that could happen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes, those WERE famous last words. Comment?
> 
> Also, shameless plug time:  
> Check out my original novel, Burning Candles. It's posted on here!


	3. Shotgun Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running off has its consequences, but since when does Eva listen to reason?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know.... It's been forever @.@ I plead my busy life. I literally work all the time.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!!!

The palace was single handedly the largest residence on the planet, taking up a sprawling, almost labyrinthine 14malars- a measurement that equated to roughly 6 acres.  This space technically included grounds, staff and military housing, as well as the building itself.

Eva and Aikka spent the better part of the midafternoon sneaking through this all to the outer city which encircled the walls around the palace.  Once they'd reached the bustling streets of Kanar - the capital city - they disguised themselves with cloaks and paid a man to give them a ride down to the bay port, which included one of the few - and largest - space ports on Nourasia.

Eva recalled the place clearly from when she and the other courtiers disembarked the Mandrake, the ship they'd ridden on from Earth.  Gone was all the hustle and fanfare from that time, however, replaced with a different sort of busyness.  The place looked like a proper ship hangar should, all tools and docking ports, with laughing mechanics tossing each other components as they spoke in the common tongue about their lives.  It sounded like joking, but Eva didn't speak Common.

As they approached, a large Nourasian detached, heading toward them with a smile.  He spoke to Aikka in Common as Eva looked around.  Her gaze snagged on the big cargo ship resting on the track, emblazoned with a familiar logo.  It was just as Jordan had promised, and she slipped her hand into her left pocket to grasp the activation key.  “It's this way,” she said, looking to Aikka and pointing.

Though she couldn't see his face, she recognised the smile in his voice for what it was.  “Ah, so it is.”  He bowed a bit differently to this man than he typically did, hands over stomach and heart, and apparently excused them from the guy.  Then he started for the ship, and Eva hastened to catch up.

“That was easier than I expected,” she told him thoughtfully in an aside as they drew to a stop.  She stepped forward and waved the key over the reader beside the big metal door, and they moved away to watch it slide open.

Aikka smiled faintly as they wandered inside, looking around the cargo hold.  Tall stacks of boxes and crates were strapped down in rows across the large room, leaving a single path between them to a set of stairs leading up to a door into, presumably, the rest of the ship.  After a beat, Aikka turned and pressed a button to close the cargo doors.

“Wait!” a voice shouted beyond, and they saw a pair of cloaked figures racing across the hangar toward them.  “We are going with you!!!”

Eva squinted as one man’s hood fell off, revealing familiar features.  “Runna??”

Aikka sighed to her left.  “Apparently, we were not as sneaky as we thought…”

The newcomers dove through the closing doors at the last possible second, rolling to their feet as one immediately.  Runna beamed at them both as the other dropped to one knee, giving Aikka a formal bow.  Runna blinked and ducked into a similar pose belatedly.  Eva exchanged a look with the Prince, and he stepped forward, removing the other’s hood to reveal Mattel.  “I might have known.”

“Yes, highness.  Please, allow us to accompany and protect you on your journey,” Mattel asked, eyes lowered.

Aikka seemed to be thinking about it, and finally turned to her.  “Eva?  It is your errand.  What do you say?”

She blinked.  “Well…  it couldn't hurt to have the extra help,” the former racer admitted.  “Have either of you been on a ship like this before?”

Runna and Mattel exchanged a look before lifting bemused gazes to her face.  She sighed.  “Just great.  And the closest thing I've got to a gunner is the Avatar.”

Aikka smiled at her.  “We will figure it out.  First, we must get this ship into space.  You still have the coordinates, I presume?”

Nodding, Eva headed up the stairs and after about ten minutes of searching through cramped hallways and dark rooms, found the bridge.  She loaded the information off the coordinate disc and started the ship.  It actually wasn't that hard, given she'd never flown a _space_ ship before.  The layout was similar enough to the racers back home that it was a cinch to determine what everything did, from the steering to the autopilot controls.  “Jordan?”

“Yeah?”

Behind her, something clattered, and both of them turned to blink at the stunned Runna.  Eva beamed.  “If you have a few minutes, could you give Runna here a rundown of the targeting system and how to fire?”  She gestured to the gunner station to the left of the bridge.

Now Jordan was staring at _her_ .  “A rundown?!  Molly, do you have _any_ idea how many years I worked at becoming an expert gunman?!” he ranted, and started waving his arms in emphasis.  “ _Many many years_ !  It's not just something you _pick up_ , or can be _taught_ in only a _few minutes_!!!”

“Oh it can't be that hard,” she scoffed, propping her fists on her hips.  She glanced at the readout screen absently.  “Lift off in T-minus five minutes.”

He threw up his hands.  “ _Shockingly_ , not everyone is Miss genius second generation pilot prodigy, and this guy hasn't even fired a handgun before!  I had to _get a degree_ to even know _what the hell_ I was _doing_ !!”  He gestured rudely at Runna.  “Putting him behind firing panels is like sticking a caveman behind the wheel of a car!   _How do you think this is a good idea_?!”

She scowled at him.  “A- Runna is not a simpleton, he's very smart.  B- how else are we going to defend ourselves?  Huh?  Unless you're volunteering, I don't see any other options!”  The console beeped.  “T-minus 4 minutes.”

He groaned and reached over, depressing the intership com button.  “Three and a half minutes till lift off, find a seat and buckle up!”  He released the button.  “Fine, I'll see what I can do.  God, I can't believe this.  Why did I think you were a good idea again?”

She punched him in the arm as Aikka stumbled into the room, glaring at Jordan.  Jordan made a pained noise and went over to Runna.  “This may or may not work, but can't hurt to try.  Probably.”  He pressed a finger to Runna’s forehead, and the man fainted.  “Whoops.”

“WHAT THE HELL, JORDAN?!” Eva screamed as Aikka dove for him and the ship rumbled beneath their feet.

“Relax!  Information overload!”  Jordan dodged Aikka’s attempt to punch him in the throat.  “Get your boyfriend off me!  He's gone crazy!”

“He's not my boyfriend!  Also-”  The console beeped, but she ignored it.  “-he's entitled to be pissed!”

“Gah!”  Jordan disappeared.

Eva scowled and shoved Aikka into the gunner’s chair.  “Buckle.”  She grabbed Runna and heaved him over to the ops chair, buckling him in with some effort.  The ship began to rise as she stumbled back to the captain’s chair in front of the steering console and buckled herself in.  “Where's Mattel??”

Aikka smiled.  “Mess,” he replied, looking tired but amused.

She hoped Mattel had buckled.

xXx

Surprisingly, it was Eva’s father that contacted them first, about ten Earth hours into their journey.  She accepted the transmission, rather aware that all but Runna and Jordan, who were on the bridge with the gunner system, were watching her as she sat back at the table.  The hologram was spotty but the displeasure on Don Wei’s face was very obvious.  “Eva Marie Wei, you will turn that ship around and go BACK TO NOURASIA RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!” he roared, the speaker protesting the unnatural volume.

Mattel winced as she squared her shoulders and glared at the image of her father.  “Sorry, dad, but we have a mission to carry out.  A whole planet depends on us.”

“YOU ARE BEING ACCUSED OF KIDNAPPING THE PRINCE BY THE ROYAL FAMILY!!!”

She pursed her lips as Aikka ducked his head to hide his smile.  “That's nonsense, he simply refused to let me go on my own.  That's not my fault.”

“WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE?!  THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE!!!”

She sighed, ignoring Runna and Jordan as they poked their heads into the room to watch.  “Daddy-”

“DON'T DADDY ME!!”

“-you know I can't just let people die-”

“I WILL BOX YOUR EARS, YOUNG LADY!!!”

“-especially a whole race-”

“THEY HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!”

“-when I'm the only one that can get the supplies to them without a problem-”

“IMPENDING EXECUTION IS A PROBLEM!”

“-so you're going to have to deal with it.”  She reached forward.

“DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ON ME, YOUNG LADY-”

She hung up.

xXx

Two hours later, two calls came in at once.  One was from Aikka’s mother, which he excused himself to his quarters to take.  The other was Rick, who spent ten minutes laughing after she picked up, then had to call back again when she hung up on him.   “You should see your dad's face, little mouse,” he cackled.  “Red as a beet!”

She rolled her eyes.  “What, he complained to you??”

“He seems to think I have some sort of sway over you, but all I'm going to say is don't get anybody killed.”

She’d known Rick would understand.

xXx

“She says we have her blessing, although my father is not very pleased,” Aikka reported later that evening at dinner.  Well, dinner for them.  Eva was cheerfully eating cereal because it was like four AM or something back home.  What could she say?  She was a bit homesick.  Also, _sick_ of the weird day lengths.  And Nourasians.  And Jordan.

...mostly Jordan.

“Well that’s _great_ , glad we have your mommy’s approval,” Jordan grumbled, mouth full of _ramen_ , of all things, and where the hell did he even get that?

Eva elbowed him hard in the stomach, not bothering to be subtle, and Aikka completely ignored him.  Mattel and Runna glared at him venomously for insulting their queen, even as Jordan doubled half over the table in pain.

The sole female piped up as if Jordan had never spoken.  “That’s good.  She doesn’t think I kidnapped you, too, does she?” she asked, slightly concerned.  She hadn’t yet had the pleasure of meeting Queen Nori, but she didn’t want the woman to hate her.

Aikka gave her a reassuring smile across the table.  “Not at all.  She is quite proud of me for deciding to aid you in your quest, Eva.”

Both Mattel and Runna winked at Eva in unison, which was more than slightly creepy.

Clearing her throat, she looked up at Aikka.  “Well… good, I guess.  So long as your dad doesn’t execute me, I think we’re good!”

He rolled his eyes, something he appeared to have picked up from her.  “My father will not execute you, and I will not let such a situation occur.  Relax, Eva, you are quite safe on my account.”

“Oop!”  Jordan vanished.

“Wha-?”

The ship suddenly rocked, tossing Eva right out of her seat and into Mattel’s dinner.  She grimaced as she rolled to her feet.  “Stations!” she roared, already racing for the bridge.  “RUNNA, HURRY IT UP!”

“Right behind you!” Runna yelped, and stumbled over to the gunner panels as she plopped into the driver’s seat.

She quickly brought up an external view on the screens, to see a massive _Crog_ ship on their tail, charging its guns for another shot.  Aikka threw himself into the ops seat to her right.  “The Crogs?!” he snarled angrily, eyes burning.

Eva ignored him, busy putting the ship into evasive maneuvers.  “See the red button?  The big one.”

He reached for the button.

“Don’t press it!”  Aikka’s hand jerked back and she breathed a sigh of relief, pulling up a com.  “Just wait for my signal, then you press it.  But _not yet_!”

The com screen cleared to show the bulky, perpetually annoyed form of a Crog with what looked like claw marks down his throat.  Eva growled slightly.  “What the fuck is your _problem_?!”

“You, human, are currently traveling through Crog airspace.  Prepare to be captured and boarded, and then killed mercilessly,” he replied flatly, and ended the communication.

Eva screamed defiantly at the empty display, grabbing the toggles and swerving as the Crog opened fire.  “PRESS THE BUTTON!”

Aikka pressed the button, activating the hyper drive, and they were all jerked back hard in their seats as the ship jumped forward.  This was going to hurt later, but she didn’t have time to let the damn thing warm up.

“The green lights are red!” Aikka yelled at her.

Okay, yeah, that was bad, some those were the pressure gauges, but…  “He’s still on our tail!” she yelled back, holding onto the steering for dear life.

“THEY’RE VERY RED!”

There was a loud _BOOM_ somewhere, shaking her down to her very bones and jerking her forward in her seat.  Her head cracked against the console.

Then everything was black.

xXx

“Eva?”

She could feel fingers on her face, and warmth under her aching head.  Someone was carefully tending the bright point of pain on her temple.

“She isn’t responding,” Jordan’s voice came from somewhere.

“Please, _Eva_ …”

xXx

Eva came around in a cramped white and metal room, her head pounding like she’d gone ten rounds with a monster truck and lost.  Someone was pacing by the foot of her bed, and as her vision cleared, she realized it was Aikka.

“Hey, bestie,” she mumbled, and he materialized by her side.  “How long was I out?”

He frowned in concern down at her.  “Two hours.”

So closer to four.  That wasn’t too bad.  “Where are we?” she asked next, sitting up.

His hand on her shoulder gently pressed her back down.  “You need to rest.  We're past the Crog air space but the ship is badly damaged.  Unfortunately, you are the only one that knows how to fix it, so we have been waiting for you rather than touch anything.”

“Smart choice,” she agreed, reluctantly relaxing.  “So what's the diagnosis, doc?”

His smile was faint.  “You will be fine.  Only a small wound on your head, and Mattel sealed it with ease.”

“Oh goody.”

There was a beat of silence as they eyed each other before he straightened.  “I will inform the others that you have awoken.  Rest a while, before you attempt to get up.”

She caught his hand before he got even a step.  Aikka blinked and looked down at her.  “Aikka, I'm…”

He covered her hand with his free one and smiled at her.  “I missed our adventures, Eva.  Thank you for bringing me with you.”  He brought her hand up, bowing as he kissed her knuckles, but his eyes never broke from hers.  She felt warm all over as she watched him leave the room.

xXx

Twenty seconds after Aikka left Eva alone, Jordan was appearing beside him.  “She okay?  No memory loss or anything?” he demanded anxiously, rubbing his hands together as he looked back toward the room she was in.

Aikka regally refrained from rolling his eyes- then realized he’d picked the habit up from Eva herself and sighed.  “She is fine.”  He shot the Avatar a look.  “As I said she would be.”

“Oy, don’t get cocky with me, Princess,” Jordan shot back, irked.  “I’m worried, alright?!  Eva’s my-”

“Your what, exactly?” Aikka demanded, halting his steps when Jordan cut himself off.  “You think you have anything with her?  You were teammates during a very stressful period of your lives, nothing more.  If you really believe some sort of romantic relationship developed from _that_ , you are _sorely_ out of your depth!”

Jordan lowered his hands, clenching them at his sides as he leveled a black look at the Prince.  “Do you really think I’m that stupid?  I _know_ how she feels about me!  That doesn’t mean I’m about to let someone like _you_ whisk her off her feet, Aikka!  Even if your life spans round out to something similar, _you’re not the same_ .  We both know that.  This courting shit’s a joke!  Your way of getting out of a marriage with some boring noblesse.”  He stepped into Aikka’s personal space, and the Prince didn’t allow himself to back down, holding his ground.  One finger prodded Aikka in the chest.  “I’m onto you- I _know you_ .  More importantly, _I know what you are_!”

Aikka blinked slowly, and Jordan was gone, vanished into the ether.  The words echoed for a long time after.

xXx

Eva slipped out of the med bay, heading for the engine room, and found it thankfully empty.  She was nauseous, her head swimming, but she pushed on.  She needed to take a look at things, even if she really wasn’t confident in her physical state enough yet to do the actual repairs.  If she knew what was wrong, she could at least come up with some temporary patches that would get them to the closest non-hostile planet to do proper fixing.

A brief look over confirmed her worst fears- the main engine was completely trashed.  She should have known better than to jump into hyperspace so suddenly, but they really hadn’t had any other choice at the time.  For now, she could convert power to the backup, but that would depend on how much air they needed for the jaunt.  They would also lose syn-grav, temp control, and all but the emergency lighting.  Basically, by switching things up, they’d be running dark, with only the most basic of steering controls.

Sighing, Eva sat on the floor, against the wall, and eyed the blackened mess that the engine had become.  Maybe their cargo would turn up something useful?  Except, that was for the people on the planet they were going to, not for them.  She couldn’t, in good conscience, use it unless she couldn’t avoid it.

“Lady Eva?”

Starting, she looked up to find Mattel standing in the doorway, head tilted in consternation.  “Oh!  Er…  I was taking a look at what we’ve got to work with.”

His brow furrowed, but he nodded.  “And?”

She cringed.  “It’s not pretty,” she admitted, gesturing toward the wreck.  “There’s no fixing the main engine.  The only reason we still have lights and basic necessities is because those are supported by the secondary engine unit.”

“You cannot use that unit to power the ship, I take it?” he asked, stepping over to crouch beside her.

Eva shook her head and sighed.  “I mean, I could, but it can’t do both at the same time.  So either we steer, or we breathe.”

He frowned thoughtfully.  “What of the Avatar?  Is there no way he could assist us in the latter endeavor?”

“Huh?”  She blinked at him, her sluggish brain trying to make sense of that.  The metaphorical lightbulb flickered and shone, and she gasped.  “Jordan!”

They waited a beat, looking around, but the Avatar didn’t appear.  Mattel sighed.  “I suppose that answers that.  Very well.  First, you should recover.  Then we will work on the rest, Lady.  Please, allow me to assist you back to bed.”

Reluctantly, she let him pull her to her feet, escorting her back to the med bay, where Runna was sitting with his arms crossed.  “Where did you go?!”

“She went to assess the damage,” Mattel told him smoothly.  “I was assisting her.”  He gave the younger warrior an unsubtle wink, prompting Eva’s cheeks to burn as Runna let out a shout of displeasure.

They started arguing in Common, Runnas cheeks burning more the longer it lasted.  Eva rolled her eyes and made for the bed.

A few minutes passed of listening to them before they suddenly clammed up, bowing as Aikka entered the room.  He dismissed them and offered Eva a smile.  “How are you feeling?” he asked, tugging a chair over to her bed.

“A little hungry,” she admitted.

He smiled and bowed.  “I'll get you something, then.”

“Thanks,” she murmured as he left.  Now alone, she had only her thoughts to occupy her, and they focused on one thing: how the hell were they getting out of this one?


End file.
